1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seed coating compositions, and, more particularly, to a homogeneous, aqueous, non-freezing seed coating composition having a high loading of nutrient and an advantageous viscosity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seed coating compositions containing a nutrient, e.g. MnSO.sub.4 hydrate, have been formulated as a dispersion in a non-aqueous medium which separates at room temperature. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a stable, homogeneous, aqueous, non-freezing seed coating composition, and matrix therefor, which has a high loading of the nutrient constituent therein, an advantageous viscosity for convenient application onto plants, and which includes a film-former to retain the composition on the plant for an extended period, and a anti-freezer component which can function as a plasticizer during transfer of the nutrient to the leaf of the plant.